Baz Barnacle
Baz Barnacle is a shop keeper of Baz Barnacle's at Bleurgh Beach. His shop opened on April 14 2013. He sells cousin Cap'n Buck's old loot at cheaper prices. He appeared in Season 3: Mission 1: The Unusual Suspects, where you need to fix his store's sign for a hat. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Baz Barnacle is one idle chap! Every day he hangs out at Bleurgh Beach, surfing the waves and toasting his huge hairy body on the sand. Give him a bucketful of sand to guzzle and a bowl of sea water, and Baz is monster bliss. All that lazing in the sun has made him a bit bonkers! Surf shack Baz has a rickety old surf shack where he sells curiosities like shark-bitten surfboards. Most of his goods were borrowed (or pinched!) from his salty seadog cousin, Captain Buck the pirate. BBQ Beast Baz rarely visits the City. For starters, that would require a monster effort to shift his furry bulk off the sand. And anyway, he would rather be down at the beach day and night, partying with his best friend, Bonzer the Prawn. Time to throw another sandcastle on the barbecue! Data File Location: Bleurgh Beach Job: Running a surf shop Best mate: Bonzer the Prawn Likes: Silly sandy snacks, beach-partying the night away Notes *Once bright green, Baz's hat has faded in the sun. *Baz's shaggy monster beard is always full of sand. *Baz works the beach look with flip-flops and a garish shirt. Who is Baz? Scoffing sand is bonkers, but it makes perfect sense to Baz Barnacle. That's 'cos he spends too long lazing in the sun, swallowing sea water and partying with his best mate Bonzer the Prawn. When he's not snoozing or surfing, Baz loves barbecuing sandcastles outside his shack, where he sells stuff that he, er, borrows from his cousin, Cap'n Buck. Aaarrrr! Baz Barnacle is a big beach bum! Every day he hangs out at Bleurgh Beach, surfing the waves and toasting his hug hairy body on the sand. Give him a bucketful of sand to guzzle and a bowl of sea water, and Baz is in monster bliss. All that lazing in the sun has made him a bit fried! Personality & Habits Where Captain Buck considers himself far detached from the Bearded Barnacle Family ways, Baz is pretty traditional, if not worse. What Buck took* from various islands to sell in Monstro City, Baz thieves to put in his own "bargain" store. Ironically, what motivates Buck has to do with his species/families need to own "stuff" as they are hoarders. Baz on the other hand does not seem to value ownership and simply wants a good time hanging on the beach, alike Buck's first years of independency. If Baz's current lifestyle would be a similar phase is obviously undisclosed. (*As far as he is concerned, he did not steal it) Baz is as helpful as anyone in Super Moshi Missions, aiding only when you help them back. He often scratches his fur and spits sand whenever speaking, as that is his diet. He greets with "G'day" which an Australian phrase and most likely his (Moshi equivalent) residence before moving to Monstro City. Design As decribed in his notes, Baz wears typical beach bum attire of flip-flops and a "garish" Aloha shirt. His bright green hat had faded to beche and he hasn't felt need to replace it. His colours are bright loud variants of cyan and magneta to give of the tropical feel. His hair is ruffled, making him seem much larger than his cousin. One of his bright blue eyes is lazy, which is a common trait among Moshis. Gallery Baz Barnacles Inside.png Baz Barnacle 1.png Category:Shopkeepers Category:Characters